walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Candace Jenner (TV Series)
Dr. Candace Jenner (née unknown) is a character in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was the head scientist at the Center for Disease Control when the outbreak decimated Atlanta. At some point, she was infected and died, but donated her body to her husband, Edwin Jenner, so that he could conduct research and hopefully find a cure. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Center for Disease Control Candace worked alongside her husband Edwin Jenner and the computer-AI Vi at the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta. She was described by her husband as being an exceptional genius and leading mind in their field, to whom his own skills as a scientist could not match. Post-Apocalypse During the onset of the outbreak, Candace, along with her husband and colleagues in the CDC attempted to find a cure to reverse the outbreak, however, the situation only worsened despite their efforts and many of her colleagues either fled the CDC to be with their families or committed suicide. At some point, Candace was bitten and infected and resigned to her fate, decided to donate her failing body to be studied in the hopes of developing a cure. Before her death, Candace begged her husband to keep trying to find a cure for as long as he could and Jenner reluctantly agreed at his wife's request. Candace then died and Jenner put her down. He recorded her death and reanimation time, timing it exactly as two hours, one minute, seven seconds. Season 1 "Wildfire" Edwin was seen in a Bio-safety Level 4 lab working on brain matter samples from Candace in an effort to finding a cure. He accidentally knocked over a vial causing the chemicals to mix. This made the air toxic, Vi informed that the lab needed to be sterilized since the air has been compromised. Once Edwin left the lab, Vi set the lab on fire and burned away all remaining samples of Candace. "TS-19" Edwin brought the group to the control room to explain what he knew and talks about the CDC, how he was the last one and the rest of the doctors and staff were gone. He then showed his findings about the infection and how it changed the brain of those bitten. He showed Candace's MRI scans to the group and explained what he knew about the disease. He revealed that his wife was named Test-Subject 19 and talked about the promise he made to her about finding a cure. He also mentioned that her body reanimated in two hours, one minute, and seven seconds and then a few minutes later, he shot her in the head. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Candace was bitten by a walker and resigned to her fate, told her husband that she would donate her failing body to him in an effort to find a cure. Candace eventually succumbed to the infection and died. *Edwin Jenner (Zombified) Two hours after her death, she reanimated and Edwin was forced to shoot her in the head. He used her body to gain brain tissue samples to aid in the development of a cure. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Candace has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Edwin Jenner Edwin revealed through actions that he and Candace loved each other very much. Edwin was shown to have admired his wife for being an exceptional genius in their field of science and claimed she was a complete loss to the world and could've eventually found a solution to the zombie outbreak and even claimed he should have died in her place. It was because of Edwin's love and respect for Candace that he granted her final request to work for as long as he possibly could to find a cure for the outbreak in the fortified CDC and carried out this task diligently in a manner Edwin hoped would make Candace proud. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"TS-19" (Corpse) Trivia *Candace appears in "TS-19" as an archived MRI footage and in a photograph on Edwin Jenner's desk. However, she, like Private Gaines, actually appears in a deleted scene for the episode of "TS-19". *Candace is the only character in the TV Series whose fate is shown on a tape. *She is one of two characters in which it is known how long it took for them to turn, in her case 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds. **The other known character is Tobin at 1 hour and 13 minutes. *Originally, Candace was meant to appear in the "Pilot" of Fear The Walking Dead, but her scene was ultimately cut. http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Fear_The_Walking_Dead_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf References ru:Канданс Дженнер Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Jenner, Dr. Candace Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:TV Series